


No One Knows

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is late getting home from the office, but Justin doesn't hold it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows

It was closing in on midnight when Brian wearily trudged up to the landing outside the loft, glancing balefully at the malfunctioning piece of shit elevator which had been the final crowning glory to a day filled with more shit than a sewer treatment plant. 

He briefly rested his forehead against the cold metal of the door before taking a deep breath and pulling it open.

"Hey." Justin looked up from his sketch pad with a smile as Brian slowly slid the loft door shut and placed his briefcase on the floor. 

"Hey." Brian answered, rolling his lips nervously, expression a mix of relief and regret, pausing next to the sofa where Justin sat curled up comfortably in one corner. 

Reaching out one arm, he silently cupped Justin's chin in his hand, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. 

Justin slid a hand behind Brian's neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss, leaning in closer and placing his other hand flat against Brian's chest. 

"I missed you." He whispered when Brian pulled away, biting his bottom lip at the flash of guilt that crossed Brian's face. 

Brian nodded wordlessly, rubbing one hand across his lips, obviously unsure of what to say to that. 

"Brian." Justin called out to him softly. "It's okay. I understand your getting stuck at the office with a shitty client. I'm not a stupid eighteen year old kid anymore." 

Brian nodded again and cleared his throat, voice slightly hoarse when he finally spoke. "We really did have reservations at _Umi_ tonight, you know." 

Justin rose to his knees and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, pulling him tightly against him. "Yeah, I know, Brian." He nuzzled his nose along Brian's neck, nipping teasingly at his ear lobe. "You had a 'Very Special Date Night Dinner' planned because you love me sooooo much."

Brian let out a snort and playfully smacked Justin's ass, ending with a fondly whispered, "Twat."

Justin slid his hands under Brian's dress shirt and jacket, fingers caressing Brian's warm, naked skin delicately. "But you can make it up to me by letting me eat your ass and fuck you until you pass out." 

Brian rolled his eyes and let out an amused snort at the devious glint in Justin's eyes. "Clever twat." He amended his earlier endearment with a smirk, letting his mouth drift closer to Justin's, hands roaming from Justin's ass to his shoulders before his fingers twisted firmly into Justin's hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat to his hungry lips. 

"Nothing says 'I love you' quite like a prostate massage?" Brian teased, but there was no doubting the possessive glint in his eyes as he leaned forward to lick his way upward, from the base of Justin's neck to the curve of his jaw. 

Justin huffed out a husky chuckle, letting his fingers answer by slowly removing Brian's belt, smiling as he heard Brian's quiet intake of breath as his knuckles brushed lightly across Brian's groin. 

"C'mon." He whispered, threading his fingers through the belt loops on Brian's Armani pants, noting how exhausted his partner looked beneath his usual gay sex god bravada. Justin knew Brian would only get pissed off and defensive if he pointed it out, or even worse suggested it might be nice to just get into bed and cuddle for a while, before calling it an early night. 

Yeah, Brian might be tired, but he was not stupid, and although he might preach he lived by a code of brutal honesty towards others, he was not too willing to be on the receiving end of any comments that he perceived threatened his vanity or sexual prowess. 

So, Justin pulled Brian into the bedroom, touch casual yet eager enough not to raise any suspicions, stripped them both, and proceeded to use his considerable skills to suck Brian off, leaving him semi-comatose, compliant, and enticingly sprawled out across their huge bed, naked and beautiful. 

Justin licked his lips and crawled slowly up the tempting body before him, the taste of Brian's come still lingering deliciously on his tongue. On almost any other night, Justin would take advantage of Brian's fucked out blissfulness to follow up on his earlier promise to rim and ram him into next week, but when he reached Brian's face, he simply brushed the slightly sweaty hair back from Brian's forehead, and pressed a light kiss across his temple. 

Brian opened his eyes suspiciously, and caught Justin's soft gaze for a moment before apparently deciding to accept being petted to being fucked for a change. 

Rolling his eyes and exhaling loudly for show, Brian pulled them to a more comfortable position, heads resting against the pillows on the bed, while Justin grinned and squirmed until his head was nestled on Brian's chest instead, arm slung across Brian's waist. 

"Mmmm." He sighed, rubbing circles into the soft skin on Brian's hip. "Rain check on the rim job?" He whispered, nuzzling his way under Brian's chin, settling in with a contented sigh as Brian's arm tightened around his shoulders, fingers stroking his arms light enough to tickle. 

"Well..." Brian whispered back, sounding thoughtfully smug. "If you're too tired to perform, I guess I could make an exception just this once. But...you owe me two rim jobs and a night as my slave boy at Meat Hook for their next open house." 

Justin turned his head and blew a raspberry into Brian's chest, playfully pinching the skin on Brian's waist at the same time. 

"Ow!" Brian yelped, before grabbing Justin's fingers and joining them with his own on his stomach. "And six blow jobs in the back room on Friday, twat!"

"Hey! Greedy much?" Justin squeezed Brian's fingers gently, and muttered, "You're lucky that I love you so much, Brian Kinney." 

Brian shifted his weight a little, pulling Justin as close to his side as he could, and after a few minutes of silence, Justin shut his eyes and let himself begin to drift off to sleep. He smiled sleepily as he felt Brian's lips touch his hair, his nose resting lightly on the top of Justin's head. 

"Love you too, Justin Taylor." 

Sometimes, it wasn't all about sex; but no one besides them needed to know that.


End file.
